


Hormones

by FlameEmber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I mean uhhh, M/M, mondo jerks it, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=392238<br/>Prompt: Mondo masturbates to the thought of Ishimaru and gets caught by him. Ishimaru helps.</p>
<p>Perhaps it's just the heat, or the sight of Ishimaru in those pants that perfectly outline the shape of his round behind... goddammit, Mondo thinks to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me from writing ishimondo smut  
> or don't

Perhaps it's the heat. Yes, perhaps that's all it is. Whatever it is, it certainly _isn't _that the image of Ishimaru's behind keeps popping up in his mind, hugging his white uniform pants perfectly, so firm and round and just begging to be touched...__

__Goddammit._ _

__Hefting a heavy sigh and attempting with limited success to shove down the feeling of guilt in his stomach (because really, he thinks, what kind of terrible and depraved person do you have to be to jerk off to the thought of your best friend?), Mondo stumbles haphazardly to his bed, pressing his palm hesitantly against the tented front of his pants. Stifling a groan, he shrugs off his long coat, taking a moment despite his arousal to gaze proudly at the golden stitching._ _

__Shaking his head in confusion (because since when has he put aside his needs in order to look at his coat? He must really be a fucking weirdo), he stifles a groan, unbuckling his belt with nothing less than impatience to get the shameful job done. Letting his pants fall to the floor, the biker hurriedly pulls off his boxers, hissing deeply as his unclothed erection meets the cold air of the bedroom. Moving to kneel on his bed, Mondo cannot help but let out a deep moan as his body jerks at the sensation of his hand brushing against the heated flesh of his length; wrapping his rough fingers around it and giving a light and languid stroke, he bucks forward, hips moving as if they have a mind of their own._ _

__"F-Fuck..." he swears as his free hand makes a fist in the covers; his mind somehow drifts to the boy who has taken over his lustful thoughts recently without being allowed to._ Kiyotaka Ishimaru_. That fucking loud-ass hall monitor... who is also his best friend, who gets the most adorable little crease between his bushy eyebrows when he frowns, whose _fucking forsaken ass _hugs his pants so deliciously... That goddamn prefect, whose ruby eyes send a tiny little jolt of electricity into Mondo's heart as soon as he spots them, whether it be in class or in detention...__

__Motherfucking goddammit._ _

__The biker is brought back to the present by the sensation of his cock twitching slightly in his grasp, and he cannot seem to keep his fucking thoughts from wandering to Ishimaru's face, back to his eyes, to that goddamn ass for what feels like the millionth time - and then an unbidden image flits through his mind of the hall monitor on his knees, cheeks stretched wide around Mondo's dick and tears forming in his eyes from lust; dream Ishimaru glances up at the biker, makes eye contact with him as his tongue_ traces the entire length of a vein along the underside, finding that one tiny spot_ \- fuck. Mondo has no choice but to moan at the stimulating mental pictures as his hips buckle and he thrusts hard into his own hand. 

__"Kiyotaka..." he breathes in a gravelly voice as his fingers work their way slowly but surely up his shaft, brushing ever so slightly over his balls as his thoughts wander even more into dangerous territory. Perhaps it truly is too late to take them back now._ _

__He imagines Ishimaru's crimson eyes glazed over with lust, with a desire all their own; all it takes is a scene of warm hands on Mondo's thighs and a heated tongue on his shaft for him to give up any hope of keeping these thoughts away from his best friend. He has no choice but to embrace them now, and although the guilt settles in his stomach, he has to admit this is probably the best round of "self-love" he's had in a long while, if not the best he's ever had. He clenches his teeth, moving to fondle his balls before running his rough and calloused thumb over the swollen head of his cock. Precum oozes from the slit, acting as lubricant; hand slick, he thrusts his hips forward harshly, throwing his head back as he imagines wildly pounding that adorable ass, hitting Ishimaru's prostate with each thrust. His mouth falls open; he can practically_ hear_ the smaller male's moans and whimpers of pleasure, can practically _feel _the prefect's tightness squeezing around his length... His hand slides faster along himself, and as he feels another bead of precum slide down his length he practically whimpers in bliss, a rather uncharacteristic sound coming from the leader of the fucking Crazy Diamonds. And all this because of a stupid little hall monitor with an adorable ass... and who is he kidding, an adorable personality as well. If he had his way, he'd take that boy on a date. He isn't just appreciative of the ass, as much as he may attempt to tell himself so.__

__"F-Fuck... Kiyotaka..." His movements become shaky as he feels himself nearing the edge; a perfect mental picture of Ishimaru caught in the peak of orgasm - cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, hair rumpled, and mouth open wide as he cries out - forms in his mind, and a constant, incomprehensible string of swears leaves his mouth as he pounds erratically into his hand. With one last,_ godawful_ moan (and he offers up a silent thanks that the dorm rooms are soundproof) and hard thrust, Mondo comes onto the bed; violet eyes glazed and unfocused, and hair coming undone from its usual pompadour, he pants heavily, glancing down shamefully at the cooling streaks of white semen on the bed covers. "Fuck," he mutters breathlessly as he looks away from the bed for something to wipe it up with. 

__However, all thoughts of clean-up vanish in a burst of panic as he glances to the door, realizing with a heart-clenching stab of shock that he'd forgotten to lock it. Soundproof rooms tend not to help muffle much if you_ leave the goddamn door open._ And there in the doorway, blushing furiously and with scarlet eyes full of surprise, stands none other than Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

__Well, fuck. Fuck Mondo sideways._ _

__"Shit-no-" Mondo raises a hand in the other male's direction, standing up suddenly. The black haired prefect takes a small step back, eyes still wide with shock, eyeing Mondo's cock with some trepidation. Realizing he is hanging out in the open, the biker stuffs his appendage back into his pants, lavender eyes filled with panic and the remnants of lust. "Ii-it wasn' what it looked like, Kyoudai, promise," he says with uncharacteristic softness, waiting for Ishimaru's next move. "How much did ya see - I mean, how long were ya there?"_ _

__The prefect straightens his body, scarlet eyes boring deep into Mondo's amethyst ones. "You were pleasuring yourself and muttering my name, weren't you, Kyoudai? According to what I have learned, one pleasures themself to the thought of a person they have some sort of sexual feelings for. Does-does that mean that you have some sort of sexual desire for me, Kyoudai?" The outlaw biker feels his face grow pink at the other's words, and he hangs his head low as he speaks in an abashed tone. "Y-yeah. Yeah I do, Kyoudai. Please don't be scared or anythin', I ain't gonna do anythin' if ya don't wanna."_ _

__Ishimaru's face breaks into a grin, and he laughs deeply as he speaks, causing Mondo to whip his head up in confusion so fast he thinks he is at risk for whiplash._ _

__"That is wonderful! I, too, have those kinds of feelings for you, Mondo Oowada-kun!" Face growing even closer to resembling a tomato, Mondo glances around the hall before pulling the shorter male into his room and shutting the door. "Ya mean it? Seriously?" Blushing lightly himself, the disciplinarian grins even broader, nodding. "Yes! I do mean it!"_ _

__Heart swelling with happiness, Mondo laughs like the stupid idiot he is, leaning against the door as he slides to the floor, knees suddenly turning to jelly in his post-orgasmic daze. Ishimaru immediately drops to his knees beside him, filled with concern as he moves to sit._ Right between Mondo's legs_. 

__The biker's face turns a startling shade of red as the proximity to his crush causes unwanted reactions in his body. Didn't he just come? It doesn't seem to matter; curse those damn teenage hormones. No matter the cause, the fact remains that he is sporting a rather prominent erection, not more that two feet from Ishimaru's face. He gulps, thankful for billowy pants._ _

__The prefect leans closer, placing his hand against Mondo's forehead in worry. "Are you alright, Kyoudai? Your face is bright red!"_ _

___No shit._ Mondo likely would say it, too... but Ishimaru's midsection just so happens to brush against a certain part of the gang leader's anatomy, which he is so desperate to hide. 

__"...Mondo?"_ _

__Here it is. No more than five minutes of dating - and shit, when he thinks about it, they aren't really dating, are they, they've only admitted a mutual crush - and it's time for the breakup. Already. Way-to-fucking-go, Mondo Oowada._ _

__"Do you require... help with that?"_ _

__Lavender eyes fly open; he had been expecting something along the lines of "How indecent, Kyoudai! You are nothing more than a filthy pervert!", not... this. Mondo gapes for a moment, likely doing an amazing impersonation of a fish gasping for air, before blinking hurriedly._ _

__"Ah... Don't feel like ya hafta, but if ya wanna... I ain't gonna stop ya." This is his way of saying_ yes please suck me off, touch me, do anything_ \- but of course he could never say that, not to Ishimaru, not to his adorable, dorky not-yet boyfriend... 

__The disciplinarian cocks his head to the side endearingly. "...Alright! Moments like this are important in couple bonding, Kyoudai!" Mondo only has a moment to consider those words -_ couple bonding_ \- before a hand is working at his recently re-buckled belt, and all words have disappeared from his mind. Ishimaru's hands are in his pants. Mondo.exe has stopped working. 

__Ishimaru's hands pause their motions as he moves to peer closely at Mondo's red and flushed face; the disciplinarian makes the_ smallest, cutest_ pout, and the pompadoured boy lets out a small, involuntary moan. "Kyoudai, are you alright?" A loud cough escapes the biker's lips, a hopefully distracting noise that he thinks will make the prefect overlook the redness in his face. "F-Fine!" he blusters, shifting his hips slightly. "Fuckin' fine!" 

__The hall monitor remains in a paused position. "Are you sure? We really do not have to do anything if you do not wish to."_ _

___Fucking hell._ Is it... really possible? Kiyotaka Ishimaru wishes to... help him? With his fucking hard-on? Mondo can't believe his ears. 

__"N-NO! I... I wanna, 'kay?" He shifts once more, looking away as Ishimaru nods, continuing to remove his pants._ _

__Whoops. There it is. Peekaboo, Little Mondo._ _

__"...Your pompadour truly is not compensating for anything." He glances down, surprised to see the hall monitor examining him -_ examining his fucking cock_ \- with all the expertise and clinical aloofness of a practiced surgeon. "Uhh..." He's throbbing in the open air, and gulps, waiting for - fuck, he doesn't even know what. "Please - stop lookin' at it like that!" 

__His heart reaches his mouth as he feels Ishimaru's lips press against the very tip of his heated shaft. "Fffuckkk..." he gasps incoherently, clenching his hands into fists as that pert little mouth opens to slide around him. It's so much better than in his imagination, possibly because he has the boy in front of him -_ oh god_, he has Ishimaru in front of him, _sucking his cock _, cheeks flushed and hair ever so slightly mussed up.__

__"Goddamn, fuck Ishi..." The warmth of the prefect's mouth is heavenly, and Mondo is sure he's going to melt inside it, or at least explode. Or perhaps explode isn't the right word for it. But then the disciplinarian grows bolder, sliding further down the shaft and bringing a hand up to brush against Mondo's balls..._ _

__And then, with a bright and entirely irritating grin, he_ pops his mouth off of the biker_, bracing his hands against tanned thighs. "Am I performing satisfactorily, Kyoudai?" Mondo groans, saliva-slicked cock quivering slightly in the open air. Fucking shit. "Y-Yeah, yer doin' fuckin' great!" he exclaims, shifting uncomfortably. 

__"Oh! I apologize!" It's only a second later, but the gang leader can't believe the mouth is over him again, but then Ishimaru slides his lips all the way down, nestling his face in the apex of Mondo's thighs, and_ oh fuck_ he had no clue the hall monitor could do that... Things are playing out just like his daydream, and he knows that at this rate, orgasm can't be far off. Ishimaru's lips _are _stretched wide around him, and his tongue_ is_ tracing a line along the underside... 

__Mondo shivers, bracing his hands against the disciplinarian's shoulders as he tries desperately to warn him. "Shit, Kyoudai! 'M gonna-!"_ _

__He barely manages to get Ishimaru off in time before he releases his second load... all across the disciplinarian's neck and shoulders. Fuck._ _

__"S-Shit, 'm sorry!" He moves to stand hurriedly, rushing to grab a towel from the bathroom. "It is alright, Kyoudai! It is simply a sign of the love and affection you carry for me!" Can this dork get any... well, dorkier? Not that it's a bad thing, of course. Mondo drapes the towel around his (crush? boyfriend?_ boyfriend?_) hall monitor's shoulders, gesturing vaguely to the shower. Ishimaru nods, and Mondo sighs as he leaves the room. Goddamn fuck. 

__Mondo flops down on his bed, listening to the shower turn on and the water begin to run. He can't help but imagine Ishimaru, standing in the shower, water running down his body, over muscles and down towards --_ _

___Nope. Nope_. Going to sleep. Mondo flips over, squeezing lavender eyes shut and cursing his fucking hormones. _Fuck._


End file.
